


Date Night

by goldgalaxytea



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Dancing, Date Night, F/F, Fluff, Hundreds of Pearls Zine, Kissing, Pearl Solidarity (Steven Universe), Watching the Sunset, Zine, dancing with no music, date, fan zine, one (1) kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldgalaxytea/pseuds/goldgalaxytea
Summary: The two pearls loved their new home and the freedom it gave them. They treasured every day they got to spend together without the looming fear of being discovered and shattered. They didn't have to worry anymore, they could just be happy.
Relationships: Champagne Pearl "Champ"/Black Pearl "Beep, Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Hundreds of Pearls Zine





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> I had the honor of being a writer in the Hundreds of Pearls Zine! The fan zine is officially completed so we get to share our full pieces! I had a lot of fun participating in this zine, everyone was so nice and I had a blast creating with everyone!!!💖
> 
> ⚪Champagne Pearl "Champ" belongs to [Coffee-B](https://coffee-b.tumblr.com/)  
> ⚪Black Pearl "Beep" belongs to Sam

Earth was a beautiful planet. A world full of possibilities. A place where a gem could be what they wanted to be, instead of what they were made to be. For Champagne Pearl and Black Pearl, Little Homeworld was a place where they could be free to simply be themselves.

On Earth, Champagne wasn't a rebel masquerading as an entertainer.

She was just Champ.

On Earth, Black Pearl wasn't a defective blind pearl that had barely escaped an unfortunate fate.

She was just Beep.

The two pearls loved their new home and the freedom it gave them. They treasured every day they got to spend together without the looming fear of being discovered and shattered. They didn't have to worry anymore, they could just be happy. Their favorite days were date nights, a wonderful human tradition they had learned from the other residents of Beach City. Tonight was one of those special nights.

This date was to Beach City Funland, a place on the boardwalk that many gems on Little Homeworld had recommended to the lovers. They had heard many tales about the fun adventures found there, so they decided it would be the perfect place for a date.

The day was beautiful, the sun lighting up the world around them with it's warm rays. A light breeze twirled around them as they made their way to the boardwalk, fingers intertwined and excitement pushing their feet forward faster.

As they arrive, Champ's eyes fill with awe and wonder. Everywhere she looked she saw gems and humans having fun. A human with colorful hair laughed with her friends, a group of amethysts screamed as they spun around rapidly in giant teacups, a ruby and a sapphire held hands as they walked past various food stands, a peridot and a lapis played games in the arcade, and many more sights like those.

Champ described everything she saw to Beep in as much detail as she possibly could. Beep listened, a wide smile spreading across the pearl's face as her lover excitedly rambled on.

They explored the park, hand in hand as they tried everything there was to do. Riding the various rides, playing the Earth games (Champ ended up winning Beep quite the collection of stuffed adorable earth creatures), trying some of the strange human foods, and visiting the arcade.

Lost in their fun they almost didn't notice the sun beginning to kiss the horizon. As the light fades away they journeyed away from the crowded park and down to the empty beach, fingers intertwined as they made themselves comfortable along the water's edge. Soft waves lapping at their feet as they enjoyed the sunset. Champ described the beautiful sight to Beep, the discussion gradually shifting from the transforming sky to how much they loved their new home. The stars rose as they talked, their words expressing their joy at finally being able to just live their lives and be happy together.

As the last traces of sunlight faded, so did their voices. A comfortable silence took over, a moment of peace as two pearls just enjoyed their freedom.

Champ is the first to break the moment. She stood up, pulling Beep up with her. Yellow fingers held tightly onto grey ones, refusing to part for even a second. Champ used their locked hands to bring Beep close, gently guiding her lover's free hand onto her shoulder. Champ rests her other hand on Beep's waist, feet stepping to the side as she used her hold to guide her lover along. She led her in a dance along the shore, two sets of feet marking their path before the waves washed them away.

They had no music to follow, other than whatever random rhythm they made up along the way. It wasn't a graceful dance, but it was beautiful nonetheless. The melodic sound of laughter filled the silence as toes were stepped on, as feet tripped and stumbled, smiles so bright and warm they rivaled the stars that illuminated the two pearls from above.

Champ spun them both around, nearly sending them both into the dark water as they slipped and slid along the wet sand. She used the spin's momentum to bring Beep into a dip. Laughter continued to fill the otherwise quiet night, until Beep closed the distance between their lips. Silence once again reclaimed the night as they kissed.

A perfect end to a perfect date.

**Author's Note:**

> Physical orders are no longer available but you can still buy the PDF for only $2 [HERE!](https://hundredsofpearls.itch.io/hundreds-of-pearls-zine)


End file.
